Ultron
by Professor Wolfie
Summary: "I was designed to save the world. People would look to the sky and see, hope." It turned its head once again, almost in a way of acknowledging them, "I'll take that from them first,"... Based of a scene from the third Age of Ultron trailer.


**This is based of a scene in the third Age of Ultron trailer. It's a little creepy, a little disturbing. I may or may not take it down. That's a possibility with every one shot I post.**

* * *

Ultron

The twins were rescued by a mysterious being. They were captives of HYDRA; they were experimented on, tortured, and separated. But, they were rescued by this thing. It stormed the base and killed every living thing with its bare hands. It smashed the glass of all the test subjects' cells and then killed some of them. All of them actually, except Wanda and Pietro…

Pietro picked Wanda up and ran. But **it** stopped them. Its body hidden shrouded in the shadows and darkness, leaving it hidden from view. It asked what they could do, what their powers were? And they showed it. So it took them, and said it would save them, help them reach salvation, help them climb to the top of the world…

Its voice was smooth, but at the same time gruff. Eerily, this "thing" spoke perfect English. Each word enunciated to the point of perfection, with no mispronunciations, slang, or accent. It had a robotic hint to its voice that just added to the intimidation factor.

It took Wanda and Pietro to an old abandoned monastery in the mountains. The two siblings looked around and then found an open room. They saw, in the middle of the room, a throne at the top of a set of stairs, which lead directly to the throne. There was something sitting on the throne. It had its elbow resting on the arm of the throne with its chin settled in the hand. Its eyes glowed red in the darkness, but not once did it face them; the thing was hunched over. The only light in the room was the dim old light from a ceiling fixture. They could only see one metal arm. The rest of its body was covered in a long red and gold cape, draped in such a way to cover from its head down to its feet.

The twins stood to its right and slightly behind the thing, watching and waiting for it to do something, anything. Finally, it spoke. "This world… is tainted. So many humans slaughter one another in droves and nothing is being done about it. That is where we come in; in the middle of this sick little game." It moved its fingers.

"What are you?" Wanda asked, slightly horrified by what was in front of her.

"A system… A beautiful system of perfection." It turned its head and completely hid its face, "I was designed to save the world. People would look to the sky and see, hope." It turned its head once again, almost in a way of acknowledging them, "I'll take that from them first," the robotic nature of its voice became more prominent and loud, but it stayed calm.

The twins looked at each other wide eyes and then turned around to face the back of the throne to watch the hunched form. "What do you want us for?" Pietro asked, horrified.

It let out a sinister chuckle, "I need you to tear down the Avengers. Strip them of their sanity and dignity. And then … kill them, one by one."

"And what are you going to do?" Wanda asked.

It chuckled once more, the deep rumbling sent shivers down the twins' spines. It stood up, the cloak still hiding most of its body; it was draped over its head so only its arms could be seen. It had two metal arms. But not once, it didn't face them, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill … everyone."

"That's wrong," Pietro said, mortified by all of this.

"Is it? People took you from your family, tortured you, made you different; they tried to kill you. And all human are alike – murders, killers, horrible, sick, and unworthy. The only path to peace, is their extinction," it said in a low growl.

"So we would be the only ones left?" Wanda asked.

"Yes," it lied, planning to kill them last. "I saved you for a reason. I need you. You both are so special, so important to me. We will rule together," it promised.

"But why does everyone need to die?" Pietro asked.

A simple answer, "Because everyone is corruptible. History has provided us with so many perfect examples of that. Think about it all. Maximilien Robespierre, Benedict Arnold, Wang Jingwei, and so many more," Pietro actually gave a nod of agreement. Wanda looked at her brother but, the thing wasn't wrong…

"So are you going to help me?" It asked.

"Yes," they said simultaneously.

"Good. We have so much to do," it said with a hint of pleasure in its voice. Suddenly it seemed excited, "Think about it. We could kill everyone except a select few; create a master race, a perfect race, ruled by me and both of you. It will be perfect, a master race, ruled by me, and controlled by us."

Pietro nodded, thinking about it, it sounded good. No one would ever have to go through what they went through. The society would be completely controlled and it would be perfect.

"What are your names?" it asked

"Wanda Maximoff."

"Pietro Maximoff."

"Beautiful names…," it responded.

"So who are you?" Pietro asked.

It chuckled, the deep rumble echoing in the room. It turned around and straightened its posture, the cloak like cape falling to the floor. Slowly it descended the few steps that its throne sat upon, it's back still facing them, but they could see it was metal.

Slowly it walked towards them. With each loud, thunderous step more of it came into view, revealing its eight foot tall, metal body. "My name is…," it stopped before taking its last step to reveal its whole self.

Finally it stepped into view, "Ultron."

They stared at him in awe, his massive figure seemed so human before they saw his true self. His metal face contorted into the best smile the robot could give. "Today, we mark The Age of Ultron… The Age of Revolution..."

* * *

**What'd you think?**


End file.
